


Serving Detention

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 26 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile">celandineb</a>'s prompt of <i>Remus/Percy: swot</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serving Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written on 26 December 2008 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Remus/Percy: swot_.

Haberdashery charms could be modified in charming ways; the one Percy had just employed had allowed him to secure Professor Lupin to his desk: leather bound his wrists above his head, his chest and hips, down, and his legs, apart—he could barely struggle.

Percy had never heard anything so sexy as the growls emanating from the man as he teased him.

Leaning down, he sucked one of Lupin’s big toes into his mouth. The growling turned to laughter. Percy bit down, then, pleased to smell the musk rolling off Lupin in waves.

"Stop playing with me!"

Before releasing the fat digit, Percy swished his wand to cause the belts to tighten further.

"Damn it!"

"Bet you don't think my being a swot’s such a bad thing now, do you, Professor?


End file.
